Overcome
by Hira-chan
Summary: The war is over but that never promised the end of personal difficulties. For some, its time to follow the heart and find happiness that was once believed to be unattainable. But happiness and accomplishment never come easily. But friends can help, right?
1. Chapter 1

As polite, patient, and understanding as she was; she had a blunt and abrupt nature.

She came into their lives abruptly.

When she did, the effects she had on the crew (and himself) come on abruptly.

As a merb I was never fond of sudden changes but the problem was that she was just too damn sweet (and oblivious) so being even a smidge annoyed would only serve to make myself feel bad.  
But if there was one thing that annoyed me most it was the fact that when it comes to other people, even just surrounding strangers in a market, she was extremely observant and keen. When it comes to her receiving silent messages that are not too obvious she acts like she doesn't get it at all.

What if she's ignoring me?

Crap…but I'll dwell on emotional doom later.

She was an old friend of Junko's. Her parents (May they rest in peace) and Junko's parents knew each other very well and  
visited each other often while the two were babies.

Eventually she left her dear Wallop behind to go to a pristine school of Medicine in Atmosia.

3 years passed and Junko gets the letter that she passed her finals in flying colours and was free to do what she wished. As  
quickly as Finn could annoy the hell out of me, she was visiting the Condor for Junko. No one had a problem with her; she was your average friendly kind of girl. So before long she became a friend to everyone (eventually even myself).

Radarr and Finn especially like her.

Radarr liked her because she was an animal loving person (a veggie eater) and she could rival (And in my opinion, surpass…) Aerrow in understanding him.

Finn liked her because...

Well…She was an 18 year old girl at the time, who could with out much doubt be dubbed 'eye candy' as Finn stated once when the girls were out of earshot, that statement was followed with a shy and uncomfortable sound from Junko. He has always viewed her as a lovable, little human sister. Though little only in stature, she's older than him.

Aerrow was impressed with her zest for adventure and her strong sense of justice (more like hatred for Cyclonia but that works too). Her skills with medicine and surgical prowess were in demand around the Condor. So he asked her to join.

We finally had a medical specialist on the team! I was ecstatic.

I suppose the only downside was that Finn would try to get out of work by trying to get injured or he'd over exaggerate a stomachache or headache so he could lie on the infirmary bed and flirt to his heart's content. I don't know how she puts up with him, seriously, especially when he gets the nerve to say 'Dr. Zoë' in a pathetically suggestive way.

Ugh…

Anyway 2 years have passed on since she joined. The Storm Hawks are as active as they ever were even though Cyclonia was now a part of our past.

Our missions are the usual sorta stuff; visiting Terras, fighting beasts and rogues, but since the war did quite a bit of damage to certain Terras we mostly help rebuild things or deliver raw material. The worst that ever happens now are small rebellious groups of Cyclonian fanatics who go around causing a bit a trouble.  
We usually beat some good sense into them pretty swiftly. Hehe…

_Scene Change, Just another day  
_

We've parked onto Atmosia on a sturdy cliff about 400 yards away from the edge of the city itself. Finn, Junko, Aerrow, and

Radarr have gone out to do a days work of restocking and supply gathering. Ahh….silence is golden….especially for these

sensitive ears.

"Eh…O-oh…!"

I look up from my novel to see Zoë literally trembling under a stack of very thick medical textbooks and women's magazines,

the stack was pretty tall, it shot up and above her face……I thought Piper was helping her out, then again Piper had been

acting rather strange lately for no apparent reason.

Hmm…just as I suspected all along…Mindworms!

I get up brusquely and go to lighten her load.

Piper's P.O.V

I sat there on my bed, half excited for her. I kept telling myself there might be something going on here. I had thought back

to all the times when they were working together or conversing, Zoë was too oblivious to the way Stork was with her.

I'd seen the way he reacts and looks towards her when he thought no one was paying attention. I don't know if the others

have noticed yet (probably not).

Zoë was really into planning Junko's 17th Birthday which was only a week away from today so I can see why she may be too busy to notice.

I first I thought I was overreacting but one incident proved me very wrong…

(All flashbacks are italicized)  
_  
Piper crept sleepily through the halls of the Condor. She resented the fact that Junko and Finn were the closest to the bathroom right then. Feeling around in the dim lighting she finally found it.  
_

_On her way back she was considerably more relaxed. While passing Stork's room on the way to her own she stopped in her tracks due to a deep groan.  
'_

_Is he sick?' Piper hoped not, and she was also hoping he wasn't throwing up in there as she approached his door.  
The auto-doors slid open...  
'_

_Hmm…smells like a sterilized hospital room.' She smiled, it was so him._  
_The smile faded when she heard him speak again.  
_

_"Mmm…Zoë .."  
_

_Piper's eyes widened. She stared out Stork long form on his bed, hugging his pillow like one would hold a lover.  
_

_"Do it…a. gain..."  
_

_Embarrassed but excited at the new development she quickly walked out, suppressing a load of giggles._

_end of FB  
_

She ran a hand over her sunset eyes. "I'm going to have to wait it out a little and see how this all develops."  
To calm and refocus herself she decided to spend some time on her crystal lab...

Either way, that giddy smile never left her lips.

I don't own the Storm Hawks, just Zoë. So there you have it everyone. Umm…I think I'll be updating frequently enough. So no worries right? Also if any of you have any ideas or suggestions for what you may want to see in the story, please let me know. I always read the reviews.  
Thank you and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello

Author's Note: Hello. Here is chapter 2 and again anybody with any suggestions or ideas please write them in your reviews, I always read them, just make sure they are written respectfully okay? -' Enjoy! o  
_' ' thoughts  
" " speech  
Italics mean flashbacks._

Zoë's P.O.V

My elbows felt like they would give out!

'Crud… I should have made 3 trips back and forth instead of trying to be impressive and hauling it all in one shot. Man…where is my damn head at?'

All of sudden the stack in front of my eyes and face was gone and my arms felt like the load was way lighter. She finally came to help! Yay!

"Thank you so much Pi……per?"

As I finished the sentence I caught a glimpse of an oh-so-familiar 'X' shaped chest plate.

My eyes flicked up to connect with a large, round pair of onyx eyes with yellow sclera.  
I chuckled softly at my mistake and quickly corrected myself.

"Hi there Stork…I'm sorry."

I secretly apologized for another reason too, I probably looked haggard. I didn't get any sleep at all these past two days. My light brown skin always gets slightly yellowed when I don't get enough sleep, not too mention my hair was very windblown. I hope I wasn't too hideous, its not often that Stork and I are alone.

"Hey...no problem. You're taking these into the Infirmary, right?"

" That's right."

I nearly winced. My stiff neck was becoming even stiffer by looking up at him.

I had stopped growing when I was 16; I stood at 5 feet and 8 inches. While 'Stork the beanstalk' kept growing a bit (my own little name for him and his growth spurt and height).

When I first met him two years back he was 20 years old and 5'11. Now he was 22 and 6'1. I learned from him that Merbs have a different way of calculating age. In human years he's 22 but in Merb years his real age was 19. The math was really off, at least to me, but he smiled wanly and told me "Go figure".

We walked down the hall to the Infirmary, the silence was a bit relaxing.

" So…how is your day going so far?" I wanted to be friendly to him.

"Oh …well, I'm not sick or injured and I'm still sane so it's been a pretty good so far."

I tried not to but I let a small giggle out.

"How about you?" he asked.

I paused before answering. "To be honest…not that great."

"Why? Something wrong?" Aw…Did he sound concerned? Probably in a friendly way.

"I can't sleep. I keep having a few scary dreams too."

" Hmm….lets see….Hallucination Fever? Noack sickness?"

"Umm…probably not. Oh! We're here."

The doors slid open smoothly.

The infirmary looked like any other. 3 beds spaced evenly against the wall, the right of that has a physical examination table and many cupboards and a sink. The other side of the room had a black leather loveseat and small table for anyone who was waiting for their turn or friend.

After putting the books away Stork bid me a quiet "Bye" and left. I faked a smile as he left. I waited a few seconds before I gave into my weakness and fatigue.

I collapsed where I stood.

The floor was so cold…but my skin was so uncomfortably warm, it felt nice.

Unfortunately I was quickly sucked into pith black darkness really fast.

_S-Somebody...hel-..._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Welcome. So this is the third chapter and I'm hoping that something will start to form here. But either way, remember my dear Readers, you can play a part in the story by letting me know how it's going and by sending suggestions or ideas for what you think would play well into the story or make it more interesting. Anyway, enjoy!

Finn's P.O.V

Ah. There's our green dude.

"Hey Stork."

"Finn…" He said in monotone voice.

"Help Aerrow and Junko with the last of the supplies will ya buddy?"

He turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "Shouldn't you be doing that?"

"Well you see my man, I would but I can't because I want to see Zoë, she's probably missing me too." I grinned at him. Of course he'd understand right? I mean he's probably felt that way once before right?

"Uh huh…well I wouldn't bet on it."

"Whoa dude, no need to use that sorta tone. Did Radarr eat your sandcakes again or what?" I huffed and walked towards the halls. What's his problem? Whatever…

Let's see what Zoë's doing…

Stork's P.O.V

Damn Finn…

I wiped my forehead a little. There wasn't much to load on but the crates were really heavy. I could see why Finn wanted to ditch, and go see _her._

No matter how tired, or how annoyed, or how scared I would get, if I sat down and talked to her or simply got her to smile at me, I would feel much better, as if she's the elixir of life. She can cure me of a bad mood through the simplest of gestures and expressions.

Catching myself, I shook my head. I should stop it right there. I've noticed a pattern in my thinking when it came to her.

Nice thoughts about her nature.

Cute little quirks and supposed flaws.

Her physical qualities.

Then…bad thoughts, the kind that if actually carried out, could result in a merb-human hybrid baby.

I sighed. _I'm doomed to die of an unrequited love.  
_

But…I could watch her from afar right? Be her friend, keep her happy.

_**But you'll never get to be her one and only, not if you just sit there and let her get on with her life, someone is definitely going to move in.  
**_

Ugh…SHUT UP!

As I battled my inner demons, I must have missed something because Aerrow and Junko had activated their weapons and were running into the halls of the Condor.

I ran up to them. "What's happened?!" I had a sinking feeling in my gut.

"Didn't you hear it, Stork? Finn yelled out for help!" Junko explained.

Our feet caused a barrage of metallic thuds and clanks as we hurried. Piper met us at the end of one hall that branched into three.

"You heard that too?" Aerrow inquired.

"How could I not? It made me fall out of my chair!" Piper snapped.

She went to the left hall and we followed.

I knew this was bad…

We stopped at the doors of the Infirmary. Aerrow looked at each of us and gave a nod.

We all barged in. Everyone lowered their weapons and stared in concern before scrambling foreword towards Finn.  
I couldn't see what the fuss was about, so I squeezed in front of Junko only to have my heart squeeze painfully in my huffing chest.

Finn held Zoë's unconscious body.

This day went from good to doom-worthy.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I hope this story isn't getting to boring for you all. If I can make it more interesting let me know right away. I open to suggestion. Here is chapter 4! Yay!

Piper P.O.V

I dropped my staff and got on my knees near Finn. "What happened? Tell me everything okay?"

Finn's wide ocean eyes quickly shifted to mine. "Uh-Well…I came in to see her and then…Zoë was just on the floor. I swear, I found her like this!" He seemed kind of shook.

Typical.

"Is…She'll be okay, right Piper?" Poor Junko, there was a wobble in his voice.

"Get her on the examination table…" I needed to see her basic vital signs and she did teach me some things. Maybe I could pinpoint her problem?

Finn did as I said. Everyone moved towards the loveseat to give us some space. I did notice a certain Merb hovering between moving toward the table with me and going with the guys to wait a verdict on the situation. Stork took one long and hard stare on Zoë's form before he turned and walked slowly to go stand next to Junko.

I turned back to her. She looked uncomfortable, her right cheek had been bruised from her immediate fall to the floor, her cheeks were flushed pink, and I could see small glistening beads of sweat on her neck and forehead.

I checked and deliberated. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Zoë looked like she was just having a high fever which caused her weakness. A nutritious dinner and a good night's sleep should be able to do wonders on her.

Smiling slightly I walked to the guys…

Zoë's P.O.V

I sat there on my bed with the duvet up to my tummy (Yeah, that's right, I'm 20 and I still say 'tummy').

I knew it must have been after right after dinner. I heard Junko and Finn stroll pass my room talking non-discreetly about raiding the freezer later on for ice cream. Hah.Those guys are funny.

My door suddenly opened. I tiredly looked in its direction only to be tackled by a blue blur.

A squeaking and squawking Radarr latched onto my neck. I laughed despite my frightened heart, I petted him a bit.

"Good to see you're awake…" said a deep and raspy but soft voice.

I looked up and saw Stork holding a tray of food.

"Hi. And thanks I'm glad too, I was bit scared to tell the truth. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me at first."

He nodded and shakily put the tray on my lap.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your w-welcome."

He turned quickly and motioned for Radarr to follow. "Leave her alone, she needs her rest." Radarr's ears drooped; he waved at me before running off with our pilot.

I sighed.

'He could at least have stayed and talked a little with me.'

3rd Person P.O.V

Piper sat at the round table with the Storm Hawks symbol on it. She crossed ankles as she leaned on the edge waiting.

Radarr practically leaped into the room, Stork followed after calmly.

Upon seeing the merb, she stood and approached him.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" She asked

"Your right…it was gut-wrenchingly, nerve wracking!" Stork agonized.

"Oh c'mon! You didn't even stay and talk to her like I said you should have…"

"Yeah about that, why did you tell me to do that?" Stork was getting the feeling that she knew something…Had he slipped up in front of her?

WHAT IF THE OTHERS KNEW TOO?!

Junko was really protective…

"Don't worry! Your secret safe with me!" The way she chuckled did not put him at ease.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My deepest apologies. Here's the next chapter. And remember that you reader's can give suggestions and point out anything you want (politely) to me in reviews; I do read and consider them seriously.

Zoë's fever only lasted two days and was back on her feet planning Junko's big 17th birthday bash. Piper and Zoë convinced Aerrow that on Junko's big day (which very conveniently fell on a Friday night) everyone would relax and spend time together. The party itself would start in the evening, cut the cake, sing happy birthday, and let Junko open his presents. At dusk they would land at Terra Neon and head to the clubbing district.  
Granted this came at first as a stretch with the boys for their own reasons (except for Finn for obvious reasons). Aerrow, Junko, and Stork had never been to a club.

"Oh come on! His birthday only comes once a year and I personally think he's old enough." Zoë harped, one hand in the air as she gestured her words slightly.  
(Note: I'm not sure if Atmos has a strict clubbing and drinking age or not, but I think if they let kids fly I'm sure they let them drink a bit in their late teens.)

The anti-climactic showdown happened in the control room. Stork was a little ways off near the steering. Aerrow and Junko stood opposite to Zoë and Finn near the maps table.

"I don't think it's a bad idea I'm just worried. I mean what if we can't get in? And knowing you Zoë, you probably want us to all go clubbing at that popular place. There will definitely be a huge lineup." Aerrow looked at the ground and touched his jaw.

"Oh! I know! Even I've heard of it! Ahh…what's the name again? I read it in Atmosia Times just yesterday..." Junko scrunched his face in concentration.

"The G-Spot…" Finn grinned in a wolfish fashion

"T-The what?!" Aerrow and Junko looked pink and shy all of a sudden.

"Awesome, right? I can't wait to check out the place. Heh...G-Spot." Finn muttered.

"Forget the name guys." Piper sighed. How easily they were distracted by the suggestive name.

"Piper's right. Look, it's a respectable place, really. Proper bouncers, emergency telephone, good drinks and snacks, and even greater music, we have what we need. Plus we're the Storm Hawks, if anyone starts a fight, we can totally finish it." She finished smugly.

" A moment if you will, we're the Storm Hawks…"

"Right so?" Finn drawled.

"…Being chased around by fangirls and bothered for autographs do not sound appealing at all." Stork finished

A pregnant silence took over the hull.

Piper snapped fingers. "Disguises of course!"

"Disguises?" echoed Junko.

"Yes. Zoë you have hats and scarves and sunglasses. Since it'll be dim when we get to Terra Neon and we're going to a dark club, we just need something to hide our faces a bit. Till we get inside anyway…"

The older female nodded. "I also want point out to you guys, you better listen up Stork, no uniforms. Clubbing gear only, way less chances of being recognized if we're not in uniform."  
Zoë swung on the ball of her foot to face Aerrow. She waited and stared shamelessly.

"Alright, fine. You win."

Zoë smiled broadly. 'He's looking forward to this new experience…there's a smile in his voice.'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Piper sure knocks loudly for such a composed and polite young lady.

BANG! BANG! "Come on, you ready?"

"Oh just come in already!" Zoë voice was strained. She ate too much cake, but she thought it was well worth it.

Piper entered and Zoë dropped her task to turn around and look.

She felt her eyes widen into saucers.

Piper was dressed in orange ballet style stilettos, tight dark denim capris. Her top was lovely. White spaghetti strap baby doll mini dress, the chiffon fabric cut off at different layers outlined in yellow and orange, very gossamer.

She wore a black choker with her favorite blue crystal in the middle.

Something was missing though…

"Your hair Piper…" Zoë monotoned

"Hair?" She reached up slightly with one hand.

Zoë didn't wait but plucked the headband from Piper's crown.

"Tonight you're going natural." Piper just smiled softly and let Zoë brush her hair down.

It was really a comfort having a female friend around.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Stork? You alright, buddy?....Helllloooo?" Finn was becoming annoyed. 'He better not bail out. Zoë would be furious …hell I would probably have a hissy-fit too.'

"Good to see you're not the last one." Aerrow smirked approaching the sharpshooter.

Aerrow may not have gone clubbing but asking Finn a couple of quick questions helped him with wardrobe. He sported a black and red graphic short-sleeved button up shirt which was left agape for the white tank underneath. He also wore fitting navy  
blue jeans.

"Duh. That's because I really wanna go." He went back to banging on Stork's door.

Finn kept it stylish and simple. Black dress pants and shoes, white button up shirt with a dark blue tie (un-tucked with the sleeves rolled up casually) and a black vest. He wore a couple of leather bracelets and a dark blue fedora.

"Where's Zoë? She and Piper aren't ready?" Junko sauntered up to his friends.

Junko may be a bit slow to catch on to some things but he knew how everyone was looking forward to this, he was too so he took advice from Finn. He wore a dark green muscle shirt with a dark gray (nearly black) sport vest and light gray jeans with a chain hanging at his right side.

"…It's not like we're late Finn. The girls aren't even ready." Stork stepped out of his room almost angrily. Ash gray jeans and a fitting onyx black button-up shirt, Stork looked sleek. Merbs always preferred tight to loose when it came to clothing, less chances of a potentially harmful snag.

The curious and somewhat surprised stares he got from his friends unnerved him, Stork's spine curled a little more. "What? I can't have nice things?"  
Shrugging it off, Stork stalked toward the hangar bay to wait for the girls, his teammates followed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You don't think I look too…I dunno…tough?" Zoë was unsure of her outfit as she and Piper walk down the hallway.  
A black silver lined halter top, a red tube top underneath (Zoë didn't enjoy the naked feeling of a bare back or the deep 'V's that all halters have) dark blue denim miniskirt, black leather knee high boots, barely any heel. Her usual dark brown pixie-cut was spiked slightly and her bangs set free. She wore a snake armlet on her left bicep.

"Naw, I like it. It suits you."

Zoë sighed audibly "Were we supposed to be at controls?"

"No, the hangar bay." quipped Piper.

They walked a little faster.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm telling you man, it's all about presence. Not words."

"Not true! Girls like hearing nice things. Who wants a statue?"

"Hahaha!"

"Shut up Aerrow! At least I'm brave enough to..." His lungs emptied with a pitiful 'huff'.

The boys, even Stork turned to look at what it was that silenced Finn. It needed praise.

'Bad idea…' Stork's jaw went slack.

Aerrow's jade eyes widened considerably. **'**_**Whoa…'  
**_  
Junko could only stare, his mouth in a small 'o' shape. 'They're still my friends, They're still my friends…' The mantra repeated itself over and over.

Finn looked like he just realized that his two fellow teammates were indeed females.

Stork whipped himself away from Zoë's form, trying to calm himself and to reassure himself by remembering what Piper had been coaching him in the past week.  
He could feel that his temples broke out in a sweat.

"Stupid…" he growled touching them

"Excuse me?" Zoë's tenor cut into his thoughts

"Nothing! Let's go now."

Piper and Zoë exchanged a confused look, then shrugged.

Finn cut in. "Ladies first? Hehe."

They smiled before zooming off the platform.

"I think that's the first time I meant it." Finn chortled, half surprised and half amused.

Aerrow and Stork zoomed passed him leaving Finn coughing.

"Hey!!"


End file.
